When All Is Lost - Steamy Night at Sea
by Beanacre0
Summary: An extract from a story on Archive of Our Own that I'm writing called When All Is Lost. Amanda Clarke and Carl died after the fall in Grayson Manor (Season 2) and Jack seeks comfort from Emily and Nolan, first emotionally then, after a lot of alcohol, physically. Not completed, so no M rating atm. May change! EmilyxNolanxJack, Threesome, Polygamy - don't like, don't read :D
1. Chapter 1

Bonjourno! I thought I would just upload this to see what people thought. I'm writing a story on Archive of Our Own called When All Is Lost. Basically when Amanda falls from the balcony in season 2 she and the baby die. Jack turns to drink and seeks comfort in his two best friends, Emily and Nolan. At first it's innocent, but then one drunken night their relationship takes a turn. This is that night. It'll be my first smut scene, but right now I can't be bothered to write it all. Depending on people's thoughts, I may upload the rest as a second chapter, but the full scene will be added to the story.

* * *

Emily stared at Jack, her mind flashing with memory after memory of them as children playing together in the sand. Then it changes. She remembers the kiss they shared over Sammy's dead body. The heat and the passion that rose from the sorrow that came with losing a dear friend to them both. Emily bit her lip and looked at Jack's lips as he said something to Nolan that she drowned out. She was hurting now, and his lips were the best pain relief she knew.

Disregarding their conversation, Emily surged forward and kissed Jack deeply which effectively stopped him mid-sentence. Jack paused for a second, shocked, before instinct overruled his rational thinking, helped by the half bottle of vodka he had just drank, and he began to kiss her back. His hand came round to cradle her head and his fingers entangled in her blonde locks. Emily's small hands trailed up his shoulders and buried themselves into his hair.

"Damn." Nolan breathed, his eyes wide.

Emily pulled back and licked her bottom lip shyly, her eyes smouldering as she looked at Jack's panting form.

"That looked like fun." Nolan smirked.

Before Jack could react, the bisexual billionaire surged forward and captured Jack's lips with his own. He coaxed a reaction out of the captain and moaned in delight when the other man relaxed and kissed him back. Emily bit her lip as she watched them.

Nolan sat back on his heels and nodded. "That was fun."

Nolan turned away from the flushed Jack and focused hazily on Emily. She was still biting her lip and her eyes looked a little glazed over.

"Are you as fun to kiss, Emily?" He purred.

He ran his thumb over the blonde's bottom lip and gently pulled it free from her pearly white teeth. Lowering his head he took her pink lips in a tender kiss. He had often thought about doing this, just as much as he had thought about kissing Jack, and was delighted to find that kissing her was a lot better than his fantasies had led him to believe.

Emily was responsive and her arms wound around his neck, pulling him against her. She fought for control with her tongue and Nolan soon gained the upper hand. She might control him in everyday life, but she would not control him in this aspect. He gently guided her back until she was lying against the make shift bed the three had made up when they first started drinking. He had never felt more powerful than when he had the usually calm, collected and controlled Emily Thorne writhing under him as his hands roved over her body and he plundered her mouth.

An audible moan from Jack reminded Nolan and Emily that the third member of their trio was still there. Nolan gave as sexy a smirk as he could muster and fixed his bedroom eyes on the other man. He knew that Emily was doing the same thing.

"Come join us, Jack." Nolan's voice rumbled in his chest that was pressed flushed against Emily's and she gave a breathy moan. "There's fun to be had."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I recently read a story with Nolan x Jack x Emily and loved the idea. If you don't like it, I'd appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself. If you do, then feel free to comment :D


	2. Chapter 2

Do not hate me. This is my very first smut scene that I have ever written. I'm kind of pleased with it, but now I feel embarrassed, lol. Safe to say, if this gets deleted then I don't mind! O.o

* * *

Jack surged forward, not needing to be told twice, and captured Nolan's mouth in a fierce kiss. Emily rolled her hips underneath Nolan and her thigh caressed his member through his thin work trousers. Nolan instantly responded and thrust forwards while letting out a groan that was muffled by Jack's mouth.

"He's so hard, Jack." Emily whispered.

Jack tore his mouth away from Nolan's and turned to look at her, his eyes two pools of swirling lust. He smirked and his hand reached round to cup Nolan.

"So he is."

Nolan gasped and closed his eyes.

"Let's see if we can get him harder." Emily purred, sitting up, dislodging Nolan, and pulling off the black blouse she hadn't changed out of.

Her red bra stood out against her creamy skin and her breasts looked as though they barely fit. Both Jack and Nolan stared unabashed as she reached round and freed them from their silk prison. Next she bent over, her breasts swinging forward as she moved, and slipped off the black skirt. She sat back up into her kneeling position and both men had to adjust themselves as was now before them naked except for her silk panties and black kitten heels.

"Your turn, Jack." She tilted her head to look at Jack.

Jack pulled his white shirt off of him so quickly that a couple of buttons burst from it and clattered to the floor. Uncaring, he threw it to the floor and set about undoing his trousers. Soon they too joined his shirt in a pile on the floor. He was standing before Nolan and Emily in his blue briefs. His strong legs were cover in a fine hair and rippled as he adjusted himself. His stomach and arms were clearly muscled and defined from years of hard work at the bar and on the boat, lifting beer barrels and fighting strong winds when trying to move the sails.

Nolan didn't know where to look. Both were beautiful specimens and he didn't know whether to ogle Emily's bare breasts or to drool over Jack's abs. In the end, he settled for making himself as naked as his companions. He ripped off his own jacket and white shirt and pulled down his trousers as quickly as he could. He didn't even regret his choice of smiley face boxers that day and quickly forgot about them when Emily and Jack began to kiss, their chests pushed together enticingly and their moans echoing around the boat.

"Don't start without me." Nolan pouted.

He fell to his knees and studied each of his partners. Smirking, he pulled down Emily's underwear and exposed the clean shaven skin. He chuckled a little, thinking how typical it was for her to have such a tight control on even her most intimate of areas, and spread her for him to see. He bent forward and gave a firm lick against her clit. Emily pulled her mouth away from Jack's and threw back her head in a moan. No one had done that to her in a very long time.

Jack moved his lips to her neck and began to kiss it. Emily had other ideas and pushed him firmly until he fell back onto the soft base of their make shift bed. Emily then bent down beside him, Nolan following her as she did. Her delicate fingers pulled at the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down his legs, her eyes hungrily devouring every inch of skin it uncovered. Jack felt relief as his member sprung free and he watched avidly as Emily ran a hand up and down it getting a feel for his manhood. It was thick but not overly long. She decided that she was quite happy with what she was seeing. After all, he was longer and thicker than Daniel.

Jack swore his heart almost stopped as Emily licked up his shaft before taking him into her mouth. He groaned and buried his hand into her blonde curls as she did so. Nolan, meanwhile, was licking around Emily's entrance. She wiggled impatiently and Nolan dove his tongue into her. Emily closed her eyes in delight and gave Jack an extra-long suck as she gasped. As Nolan went back to licking her folds and dipping his tongue in and out of her regularly, Emily settled into a rhythm guided by Jack's hand on her head. Her moans and groans were providing delicious vibrations that made the experience all the more erotic and pleasurable for Jack. He nearly lost it when her tongue caressed a spot under his head that was particularly sensitive.

"Uh, Emily, I'm so close." He groaned.

Emily took him deeper and he took a firmer grip. "Ohhh."

"Ems, I'm gonna…"

Emily swallowed as cum hit the back of her throat. She continued to suck as he came down from his high. She let him go, rolled onto her back and closed her eyes as she herself got closer and closer.

"Nolan, yes." She hissed.

Nolan replaced his tongue with two of his long fingers and began to suckle on her clit. Between the curling motion of his digits caressing her inner walls and the rhythmic sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves, Emily found herself losing control. She shook as her orgasm rolled over her and she grasped Jack's hand tightly in her own. Jack and Nolan watched her face as she came. She was totally unguarded and the full extent of her beauty was there for them to see. It was glorious and she looked like an angel.

"Hmm, my turn now." Nolan purred, pulling his boxers down his long legs.

Emily looked up at him and smiled, admiring his body. He wasn't as defined as Jack, but there was something about his lithe and wiry frame that was attractive. It was possibly his cat-like grace or his smooth, but not too deep, voice. She felt the fire begin to burn again in her loins and she spread her legs for him.

"Condom?" He looked at Jack.

"That drawer." Jack pointed to a drawer behind him.

Nolan quickly located one, undid the wrapper and slid it down his long length. He wasn't as thick as Jack, but his length more than made up for it. It was as if, Emily mused, their cocks matched their body shapes and personality.

Her musings were cut short when Nolan pushed into her and stretched her. Emily closed her eyes and relished the feeling of him being fully inside of her. Nolan seemed to enjoyed the feeling too as he groaned. The feel of her grasping him firmly despite being so wet was indescribable and he lowered his head to her chest, kissing the valley of her breasts and taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

"Move, Nolan." Emily demanded, panting.

Nolan grinned wolfishly down at her. "Not just yet."

Emily glared at him, but he began to kiss her neck. As he kissed and nipped the skin he felt her relax under his ministrations. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Slowly, Nolan began to thrust into her. Emily wrapped her legs tightly around him, drawing him further into him, and began to rock her own hips in time with his thrusts.

"Uh…Mmm….Harder." She panted.

Nolan complied with her request. He glanced up to see Jack had hardened again and was playing with himself as he watched them.

"You don't have to do that." Nolan smirked. "I'd happily do it for you."

Jack hissed as Nolan reached over and pulled him closer before taking his cock in hand. Nolan began to move his hand back and forth along Jack's shaft. Jack bit his lip and his head fell forward. He gasped as another hand began to fondle his sac. Looking down he saw Emily had joined Nolan in teasing him. He groaned loudly and began to thrust into their hands.

Emily arched her back as a particularly deep thrust from Nolan hit her sweet spot. As she arched, her clit rubbed against him and send another shock wave of pleasure coursing through her. Her hand running over Jack's shaft and sac became faster and faster as she felt herself getting closer and closer. Nolan bent his head and licked Jack's head. He blew on it softly and Jack shivered in delight. It had felt amazing. Nolan took Jack into his mouth as he began to thrust harder and harder into Emily. He could feel his balls tightening and knew it wouldn't be long before he came, but he wanted them all to come together. With his mouth occupied, he snaked one of his hands down between his and Emily's slick bodies and began to rub her clit.

The pleasure racing through her was no so intense that Emily was gripping the sheets as tight as she could as though as were afraid she would fall or something. She went first. Her body shook and arched as her inner walls clenched and unclenched sporadically around Nolan. Feeling her body grip him tightly, Nolan let go. He cried out as he spilled his seed into her and he fell forward onto her. He had replaced his mouth with his hand on Jack's cock and his movements had quickened as he had released. Jack soon followed and his cum dropped onto Emily's chest and Nolan's fingers as he came for the second time.

The three drunken companions fell onto the make shift bed and curled up around each other, Emily in the middle. Nolan darted forward and licked the cum off of Emily's chest and his fingers, smirking as he looked at the other two.

"Mm, salty." He smirked.

"Ew, Nolan." Emily giggled, pushing him away.

Jack pulled Nolan in for a kiss, tasting himself. "Yeah, it is."

"Ew!" Emily's giggles got even harder and she twisted her head left and right trying to get away as both men tried to kiss her.

After some sleepy play fighting, tickling and caresses, the effects of the alcohol and their lusty actions caught up with them and the three fell into a deep sleep, each dreaming of the events of that night.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this. DON'T JUDGE! O.O I'm so ashamed. I'm going to hide under my duvet now. Bye!


End file.
